Illusory Wall (Dark Souls II)
Illusory Walls are a gameplay element in Dark Souls II. General information Illusory walls in Dark Souls II are similar to those found in the previous game, except that this time around most of them are opened by pressing the interact button ( / ) instead of having to attack them. Certain walls are breakable and they can only be destroyed by specific methods, like provoking an explosion near them. Before every illusory wall, there will be a hidden message on the floor left by the developers. The player can only see them by casting the Guidance miracle or by equipping Hollow Skin. Locations Drangleic *Forest of Fallen Giants ** Through the self-closing gate near Mild-Mannered Pate and enter the building with multiple of Hollow Soldiers, the illusory wall is at the bottom of the long stairs, in front and to the left of a corpse holding an Aromatic Ooze. The chest inside contains the Sorcerer's Staff and an Amber Herb. *No-man's Wharf ** On the first floor of the house with the shortcut door, just beneath the staircase. ** A breakable wall located in a room with six poisonous pots and two Varangian Sailor under the bell. *The Lost Bastille **In the room of the Ruin Sentinels fight, there are total six illusory walls. Four of them are on the bottom floor where the bosses are fought, and two more are located on the second floor, one at the top of a ladder and the other at the top of a staircase as the player leaves the arena. **Going down from Straid's cell two floors, to a room with multiple pots in the middle of the room, there will be a doorway near a giant pot. The wall at the end of the hallway will be illusory, as will the wall on the left side while proceeding past the first illusory wall. *Sinner's Rise **Down the elevator and into the area filled with water, directly to the right when the area is entered, the wall will be illusory near the middle. This one can be seen with ease due to the light from outside reflecting off the water inside, even without the door activated. *Huntsman's Copse **Two illusory walls are found in the area where Ricard's Rapier is found. The first wall is opposite the chest and is relatively easy to see while the second is found at the end of the corridor past it. Both must be interacted with to leave the pit. *Earthen Peak **After climbing the ladder above the central Earthen Peak bonfire (the one next to the dart trap) head left and just past the archway there are some poison pots on the ground to the right, the wall behind them moves and reveals a Desert Sorceress and a corpse with a Spell Quartz Ring +1. **Above the entrance that leads to the boss area of Mytha, the Baneful Queen, there are two illusory walls behind the poisonous pots, one is on the left and the other is on the right. Behind one is a bonfire, and behind the other is a chest with three Petrified Somethings. *Iron Keep **After going up the stairs next to Magerold of Lanafir, the illusory wall is on the right in a small dead-end alcove. **Located in the second room with three Alonne Knights after entering the Iron Keep castle, the wall is behind the Alonne Knight with an Alonne Greatbow. **To the right, on the ledge accessible only after Belfry Sol, before the player drops down to the Iron Keep. *The Gutter **Going from the Central Gutter bonfire, there is a broken wall to the right when walking away from the bonfire. It can be broken to open from either side. *Brightstone Cove Tseldora **Immediately before the Prowling Magus and Congregation fight, there is an illusory wall which leads to an Estus Flask Shard near the fog door for the boss. *Drangleic Castle **Proceeding from where Nameless Usurper invades, there will be a ladder after a couple staircases, close to two kneeling statues with spears in an alcove. Down the ladder and immediately to the left, there will be an illusory wall where there is no border on the ground, which leads to the Forgotten Chamber bonfire. *Undead Crypt **Just before where the Nameless Usurper invades, there is a seemingly empty room. Near the back of the room and in the middle of the wall, there is an illusory wall that leads to the Avelyn. **Near the end of the area, there is a room with multiple Leydia Pyromancer statues and multiple bells to be rung, at the far end of the room just to the right of the exit, there is an illusory wall. Behind this wall is a Pharros' Contraption. *Aldia's Keep **In the long hallway which can be lit up by a Pharros' Contraption, into the first door on the left while proceeding down the hallway, there is an illusory wall in the middle of a flight of stairs in that room which leads to the Ritual Site bonfire. *Memory of Orro **The wall is directly in front of the illusory door that can be open by activating the first Pharros' Contraption, and next to the second Pharros' Contraption. Crown of the Sunken King *Dragon's Sanctum **Proceeding into the Sanctum, in a room above where the first Sanctum Priestess is found, there is a button on the ceiling that will open a door in that same room. This button can be shot or hit with any projectile to activate it. **Going past the Sanctum Priestess mentioned earlier, to the left near the end of the hallway, there is a button in a hole in the wall that must be shot or hit with a projectile in order to activate it. This button will open a nearby door. **At the end of this same hallway, there is a button far up. It can be shot or hit with any projectile in order to activate it. This opens a door inside the room that was opened previously. It leads to the Puzzling Stone Sword. **Proceeding through the area, the player will enter a room full of Sanctum Knights. There is a button at the far end of this portion of the area which will end up behind the player while going down a flight of stairs. Shooting it will open a door that can now be jumped through in order to reach the Hidden Sanctum Chamber bonfire. Crown of the Old Iron King *Brume Tower **Located on the lower part of the cliff found after disabling the second Ashen Idol and opening the gate. **In a small, perpendicular hallway after the Foyer bonfire, just before reaching the long hallway with spikes on the wall that is parallel to the storeroom with several powder kegs. A Cask Runner must be lured near the wall and then made it explode by hitting it with fire. Inside, a metal chest contains ×8 Petrified Dragon Bones. **In the aforementioned long hallway parallel to the big hall with several powder kegs, right before reaching the first Iron Warrior. Hit the bullhead flamethrower to make it slide to the end of the hallway and chase a Cask Runner near the flames, or simply ignite it by any other means. Inside, a metal chest contains both the Catarina Gauntlets and Leggings. **From the Foyer bonfire, proceed up the first lift all the way. There will be an elevator at the top of this lift surrounded on three sides by walls. When getting onto the elevator, mash the interact button while it goes up, staying against the back wall. A door will open on the way up, and can be entered on the way back down, leading to Hollow Skin. **From the Foyer bonfire, ride the lift to the uppermost floor and then take the next one on the left all the way up. Exit by the right side and enter the door nearby. Make way through the long, curved hallway and climb up the stairs at the other end. The wall is near the beginning of the upper floor (it looks slightly weakened). Chase the Cask Runner waiting inside the first wall nook to the left and near the wall. Make it explode to reveal a hidden room with a corpse holding the Dispelling Ring+1. Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay